El amor y todos sus problemas
by Monica Lightwood Bane
Summary: Pues aquí os dejo mi primer fic! No sabéis lo que me ha costado terminarlo... y eso que es corto. Pero bueno, ya está acabado y estoy contenta con el resultado. :D Para escribir mi primer fic he elegido a una de las parejas que más me gustan... ALEC Y MAGNUS! ESTOY LOCA POR ELLOS DOS! Bueno, pues leer y, por favor, comentar! :D AVISO: YAOI, chico x chico
1. Chapter 1

Era invierno, hacía frío. Los niños jugaban a hacer muñecos de nieve en la calle, felices, sin ningún tipo de problema. Alec los miraba, recordando su infancia, cuando él era uno de ellos, sin preocupaciones, sin que le importara lo que los demás pensaran de él.

Ahora todo eso había cambiado. Tenía 18 años, ya era un adulto. Todos los días tenía que enfrentarse a todo clase de demonios y, cuando no, tenía que estar entrenando duramente. Aunque, la verdad, matar demonios era lo que menos le preocupaba. Era un cazador de sombras, a eso se dedicaba. No. Lo que de verdad le preocupaba a Alec era lo que había estado haciendo los últimos días, y lo que volvería a hacer en unos minutos: encontrarse con el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn, Magnus Bane.

Había empezado una relación con él... bueno, no se le podía llamar relación. La verdad es que ni él mismo sabía que era lo que tenía con Magnus. Se habían besado, habían tenido varias citas, hasta se habían acostado. Todo era perfecto, el problema era que Alec no estaba seguro de querer salir con él.

Magnus era guapo, divertido, valiente y podía llegar a ser muy dulce. Lo que más le atraía de él, era la seguridad que tenía en sí mismo. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran de él, algo que Alec soñaba con tener. Alec podía ser muchas cosas, pero valiente no. Y ese era el verdadero problema de su "relación" con Magnus, que no se atrevía a reconocer que estaba saliendo con un hombre. A esto se le sumaba la inmortalidad del brujo. Magnus tenía 800 años, había salido con centenares de personas. Por eso Alec no sabía lo que tardaría en cansarse de él e irse con otro. Eso le hacía preguntarse si de verdad merecía la pena enfrentarse a su familia y decirles la verdad, para que a la semana siguiente Magnus lo dejara por otro.

Sí, todo eran problemas con Magnus. Entonces, ¿por qué se dirigía a su casa? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que esa mañana había recibido un mensaje de Magnus diciendo: "Cariño, tengo ganas de ver esos maravillosos ojos azules... Estaré toda la tarde en mi loft, con la única compañía de Presidente Miau." Y después, ya estaba corriendo a su habitación en busca de algo decente que ponerse. ¿Y eso no era un claro ejemplo de amor? Para Alec Lightwood no.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del edificio de Magnus, llamó al timbre. Automáticamente la puerta se abrió. Alec cogió aire y entró. Mientras subía las escaleras, las piernas empezaron a temblarle. Estaba tan nervioso que casi se tropieza con el décimo escalón. Siempre que iba a ver a Magnus se ponía así. Al final pudo llegar sin problemas a la puerta del loft del brujo. Esta estaba abierta. Entró y vio que, otra vez, Magnus había cambiado el diseño de su casa. Ahora todo era de estilo asiático.

Se encontró al brujo sentado en un sillón tomando una taza de té. Llevaba puesta una camiseta de manga corta color naranja que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltando todos sus músculos, y unos pantalones verdes, también ajustados. Llevaba menos maquillaje del que solía llevar habitualmente. Solo se había pintado la raya de los ojos y tenía algo de purpurina en los párpados. En el pelo llevaba unas cuantas mechas de color verde, a juego con el pantalón. Alec no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que le sentaba todo y en lo guapo que estaba.

Nada más ver a Alec, Magnus dejó la taza encima de la mesa y se fue hacia a él.

-¡Alec, cielo!- le abrazó cariñosamente- Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Y yo a ti Magnus...- dijo Alec, sonrojándose.

-¡Pero bueno!- chilló el brujo tocando la cara y los brazos de su novio- ¡Si estás helado! Siéntate, te voy a traer un té.

-No te preocupes Magnus, estoy bien- dijo el Nefilim muy poco convencido. La verdad es que estaba congelado.

-Muy bien, Alexander. Si quieres hacerte el duro, adelante, pero no te pega. Además, yo prefiero al Alec que se sonroja y tiembla cuando me acerco a él.- dijo Magnus, con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

-Vale, Magnus. Tú ganas.- dijo Alec frotándose los brazos.

-Siempre lo hago Lightwood.- Magnus se acercó a su novio y le besó suavemente en los labios. -Voy a traerte el té.- y dicho esto desapareció por la puerta.

Alec se sentó en el sofá, mientras miraba cada detalle de la nueva decoración del loft. A Alec le encantaba estar allí, se sentía seguro, protegido. Era un lugar acogedor, pese a que cada día tuviera un diseño distinto. Precisamente eso era lo que más le gustaba del loft.

-¿En qué piensas Alec?-

El Nefilim miró a su izquierda y vio a Magnus tendiéndole una taza humeante.

-En nada- cogió la taza y bebió. Magnus se sentó a su lado y se recostó en el respaldo del sofá.

-Seguro que estabas pensando en lo guapo que está tu novio con esta camiseta nueva, que hace que se le marquen todos los músculos- dijo Magnus mientras se miraba los bíceps con orgullo.

-No, eso lo he pensado nada más verte. He tenido que bajar la mirada para no quedarme embobado como un tonto mirándote.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, las mejillas de Alec empezaron a adoptar un color rojo bermellón.

-Eh... ¡No! No he querido decir eso... Eh...

Magnus no pudo aguantar la risa. Alec nunca le decía ese tipo de cosas, era demasiado vergonzoso para ello.

-¡Me encanta ese color que adquieren tus mejillas cuando sientes vergüenza! ¡Eres tan adorable!

-No... Es que, yo...

-Anda, cállate y ven aquí.- Magnus cogió a Alec y apoyó la cabeza del Nefilim en su pecho. Lo abrazó fuerte, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que hay que proteger- ¿Me vas a decir ya en qué estabas pensando?

Alec puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Magnus.

-Pensaba en lo que me gusta tu loft y en lo a gusto que me siento aquí.

Al escuchar esto, Magnus aprovechó para proponerle lo que hacía tiempo le rondaba la cabeza.

-Pues si tan a gusto estás aquí, podrías mudarte... Si quieres.

Alec se quedó paralizado. ¿Magnus le había ofrecido mudarse con él? Con el simple hecho de pensar en esa posibilidad, su corazón empezó a palpitar más deprisa de lo normal. Vivir con Magnus... Eso significaría despertarse cada mañana al lado del brujo, verle recién levantado, sin maquillaje ni purpurina y con el pelo despeinado y una sonrisa en la cara. Desayunar el café que Magnus siempre "tomaba prestado" de la cafetería de al lado y que a Alec le encantaba, con Presidente Miau restregándose en sus piernas y ronroneando. Ver las películas antiguas que a Magnus le encantaban, pero Alec aborrecía, y sin embargo las veía porque adoraba la emoción con la que el brujo disfrutaba de ellas. Escuchar la risa de Magnus cada vez que Alec se sonrojaba por cualquier comentario "impropio" que el brujo le dedicaba. Todo eso significaría vivir con Magnus y, ¡por el Ángel!, experimentar todas esas cosas era lo que más quería en el mundo. Quería contarle a Magnus todo lo que sentía, todo lo que le gustaría vivir con él y enfrentarse a su familia, pero lo único que Alec pudo decir en un momento como ese, en el que la cabeza se le adelantó al corazón, fue:

-¿Y Presidente Miau? Todavía no le he visto- y se alejó de Magnus, fingiendo buscar a Presidente Miau con la mirada.

Magnus se recostó en el sofá, frotándose los ojos, cansado. Alec siempre era así. Cada vez que Magnus hacía algún tipo de comentario acerca de su relación, evitaba el tema con cualquier tontería. Magnus empezaba hartarse de esa situación. Debería enfadarse con Alec y decirle que, o se tomaba la relación en serio o se acababa definitivamente. Pero en ese momento, Magnus no tenía fuerzas para discutir con Alec. Había tenido una mañana muy dura y lo único que quería era pasar la tarde en su loft, abrazado a su Nefilim favorito. Por lo que contestó a la pregunta de Alec.

-No lo sé. Lo más seguro es que haya ido a buscar a la gata de la vecina. Últimamente es lo único que hace.

-Pues ahora que lo dices, nunca he visto a tu vecina- dijo Alec mientras se terminaba su té, que había dejado olvidado en la mesita.

-Hombre, si tenemos en cuenta que solo vienes de vez en cuando y, cuando lo haces, no estás precisamente atento a mis vecinos, pues es lógico que no la hayas visto. Aunque también puede ser que sea porque es una vampira y solo se la ve cuando sale la luna.

-Ah... ¿Una vampira? ¿No es mundana?-

Alec recordó que Magnus era un persona que no le hacía ascos a nada. Vamos, que podría enamorarse de mujeres, hombres, vampiros, hadas, lobos,... Pero Alec nunca se hubiera imaginado que le gustasen los mundanos, por eso no le dio importancia a la vecina de Magnus. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que era una vampira, se puso nervioso.

-Alec cariño, creo que el té te ha dejado un poco atontado. No, no es mundana. Los vampiros son subterráneos.

Alec, pasando por alto el comentario del brujo, dijo algo molesto:

-¿Y es guapa? ¿Te atrae?

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Alec estaba celoso?

-Alexander, ¿estás celoso?- dijo Magnus mirando a su novio con picardía y una pizca de ilusión, ya que los celos son una clara señal de amor.

-¿¡Celoso?! ¿¡Yo?! ¿De una vampira? Por favor, Magnus...- Alec se levantó del sofá y empezó a andar por la habitación- Las vampiras son todas unas guarras. Además, no creo que tengas tan mal gusto como para liarte con un chupasangre.

Magnus seguía atónito. Alec se estaba poniendo rojo, y esta vez no era rubor, era furia. Verle así, tan enfadado y nervioso, andando de un lado para otro, con los puños apretados y murmurando insultos poco propios de él, le resultó muy gracioso y no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¿Te parece gracioso verme así?

-Alec, Alec, Alec...- Magnus, secándose una lágrima, se levantó y fue hacia él. -¿Cómo puedes pensar que me voy a fijar en otras personas teniendo a un novio que está tan bueno? Al lado tuyo cualquier persona me parece un rapiñador.

Al escuchar esto, Alec se relajó y volvió a su color natural de rubor. Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. ¿Cómo pudo reaccionar así?

-Hombre,- siguió Magnus- no puedo evitar que se fije en mí, claro está, pero no te preocupes, no es mi tipo.

Alec seguía mirando al suelo. No quería que Magnus le viera como estaban sus mejillas en ese momento. Al darse cuenta de cómo estaba su novio, Magnus cogió la barbilla de Alec y le levantó la cabeza, obligándole a mirarle.

-Alec, solo tengo ojos para ti, eres el único que me importa.

Y le besó. Le besó como solo Magnus sabía besar. Alec le devolvió el beso y enredó sus manos en el pelo del brujo, empujando su cabeza contra sí para hacer el beso más profundo. A Alec le encantaba besar a Magnus. Los labios del brujo eran cálidos y dulces. Podría estar horas besándole y no cansarse. Cuando le besaba, era como si todos sus problemas se desvanecieran y lo único que sentía era felicidad. Era una sensación mágica, como todo en él.

Magnus, pasó su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Alec y le acarició el pecho, mientras su boca iba dejando besos en su cuello. Alec no pudo reprimir un gemido, lo que hizo que el brujo sonriera e hiciera los besos más intensos. Alec bajó las manos del pelo de Magnus y le quitó la camisa, tirándola a cualquier parte, mientras se deleitaba con el magnífico cuerpo de su novio.

-Ya veo Lightwood, quieres ir al grano- le besó ansioso- Muy bien, como quieras.

Magnus empujó al Nefilim al sofá, obligándole a sentarse, y después se subió a ahorcajadas encima de él. Siguieron besándose, con más pasión que antes, dejándolo todo en cada beso. Alec puso sus manos en la espalda de Magnus y la acarició. El brujo le quitó la camisa a Alec e hizo que se acostara en el sofá. Después, fue besándole el pecho, la barriga, el ombligo,... repasando todas sus cicatrices. A Magnus le encantaba como le quedaban las cicatrices a Alec. Le hacían mucho más sexy.

Alec no podía parar de mirar a Magnus. Le encantaba tenerle así. Le hacía sentir cosas que jamás había sentido. Magnus volvió a subir al cuello de Alec. Este no pudo soportar más las ganas de volver a sentir los labios del brujo en los suyos. Así que, para sorpresa de Magnus, cogió su cabeza y le besó como antes, mordisqueando su labio inferior. El brujo tardó en reaccionar, no se lo esperaba, pero enseguida le devolvió el beso a su novio. Alec fue pasando sus manos por los brazos de Magnus, por su espalda, por su cabeza,... Le encantaba tocar el cuerpo del brujo. Era perfecto. Todo en Magnus era perfecto. Su pelo lleno de mechas, sus ojos de gato que lo hipnotizaban, su...

-Alec- Magnus se separó un poco del Nefilim y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Si?

-Te amo. Eres el único para mí, que nunca se te olvide. Te amo, Alexander Lightwood- Y le dio un beso suave, pero intenso, lleno de amor y dulzura.

Alec se quedó paralizado, no se esperaba lo que acababa de escuchar. Sabía que tenía que decir algo. Decirle que él también le amaba, que quería estar con él mucho tiempo. Pero, otra vez, la cabeza se le adelantó al corazón.

-Magnus. Para. Levántate, por favor.

-¿Qué?- Magnus estaba extrañado, pero hizo casa a su novio y se levantó- ¿Qué pasa Alec?

-No, nada...- Alec se levantó del sofá y fue en busca de su camiseta- Es que ya es tarde, me tengo que ir.

-¿Tarde?- Magnus miró el reloj que había colgado de la pared- Pero si son solo las nueve.

-Eh... ya, pero les dije a mis padres que volvería pronto...- dijo Alec, mientras se ponía la camiseta y se iba hacia la puerta.

Magnus fue hacia su novio y le cogió del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Alec, ya tienes 18 años, no hace falta que hagas caso a todo lo que te dicen tus padres.

-Lo sé, pero prefiero estar a la hora. Adiós Magnus, lo siento- Alec se soltó del brazo del brujo y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

-Espera, Alec. ¿Vendrás mañana?

-No lo sé Magnus, no creo que pueda.

-¿Y pasado?

-Magnus, yo te llamo, ¿vale? Adiós- abrió la puerta y salió

-Adiós...


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus volvió al salón y se recostó en el sofá. Estaba cansado, harto de que siempre pasara lo mismo. No se reconocía a sí mismo. ¿Desde cuándo Magnus Bane tenía que suplicar para quedar con un chico? Siempre habían sido ellos los que suplicaban estar con Magnus. Nunca tuvo que ir detrás de ellos para que le hicieran caso. Pero con Alec todo era diferente, todo eran problemas. Debería dejarle, acabar su relación con él. Debería, si... pero no podía. No podía porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. No podía dejar de pensar en Alec. En su pelo, en su boca y ¡por Lilith!, en esos ojos que le hacían derretirse. Tal vez no debería haberle dicho que le amaba. No hasta que él hubiera aclarado sus ideas y hablado con sus padres. Pero eso era lo que sentía y Magnus Bane no es una persona que esconde sus sentimientos.

La pregunta que a Magnus le atormentaba era: ¿Alec también siente los mismo por mí? ¿Alec está enamorado de mí? Estaba claro que a Alec le gustaba Magnus (algo totalmente lógico), pero ¿amor? Porque por la persona que amas eres capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de enfrentarte a cualquier situación, algo que Alec no era capaz de hacer. ¿Por qué era todo tan difícil? Lo único que Magnus quería era tener una relación normal con Alec. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Un ruido hizo que Magnus dejara sus pensamientos a un lado y se levantara. Cuando alzó la vista vio que Presidente Miau había vuelto y se acercaba a su amo. Magnus cogió al gato en brazos y lo acarició.

-Presi, ¿qué tal? ¿Has ligado mucho con Meg?- el gato puso una cara que Magnus interpretó como tristeza- ¿No? ¿No has tenido suerte? Pues ya somos dos. Parece que hoy no es nuestro día.

Presi maulló y chupó la mano de su amo. Magnus sonrió y lo dejó encima del sofá. Empezó a notar algo de frío y se dio cuenta de que seguía sin camiseta. Se la encontró tirada al lado de la mesa, toda arrugada. Cuando fue a ponérsela no pudo evitar sentir el olor de Alec en ella y, sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

En la calle, de camino al instituto, Alec empezó a notar el cambio de temperatura del loft de Magnus al de la calle. Mientras caminaba, no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que había dicho Magnus. "Te amo..." Alec nunca se imaginó que una persona podría decirle algo así y escucharlo de la boca de Magnus le sorprendió mucho. Que un hombre de 800 años, que había vivido tanto y conocido a tantas personas, se fijara en un Nefilim asustadizo, era algo asombroso y difícil de encontrar. ¿Y cómo se lo pagaba él? Huyendo, siendo un cobarde, incapaz de reconocer sus sentimientos. De reconocer que verdaderamente empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por Magnus, que se estaba enamorando del brujo.

Empezó a maldecirse a sí mismo por ser tan cobarde. Magnus no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo. Era una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Sin contar a su familia, Magnus era la única persona que se preocupaba por Alec, por lo que él quería, por lo que le pasaba. Y Alec le estaba haciendo sufrir. Se odiaba por ello. Tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo o al final acabaría perdiendo a Magnus para siempre. Alec sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer para no perderle. Pero la sola idea de pensar en contarle a su familia que era homosexual y que tenía pareja, le producía un pánico tremendo. Le daba miedo la reacción de sus padres, lo que le dirían o como le mirarían. No podría soportar alguna mirada de desprecio por parte de ellos, o alguna palabra.

De repente, Alec escuchó un ruido. Se paró de golpe y miró a su alrededor. Se había hecho de noche y la calle estaba vacía. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de hacia dónde iba. Se había perdido.

"Que bien, Alec" se dijo a sí mismo "Has alcanzado el nivel máximo de estupidez. Y yo que pensaba que ya no podrías superarlo... pero sí, lo has hecho. Estúpido"

Alec empezó a andar sobre sus pasos, pero no pudo avanzar mucho, ya que de entre los arbustos apareció un demonio que se abalanzó sobre él. Alec se agachó a tiempo y pudo esquivarlo, pero su hombro izquierdo resultó herido. No llevaba ninguna runa puesta. Aunque sí tenía la estela encima, no le daría tiempo a ponerse alguna. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sacar el cuchillo serafín que llevaba escondido en la bota e intentar defenderse. El demonio se volvió a abalanzar sobre él y esta vez el que cayó herido fue el demonio, que se desintegró nada más sentir el cuchillo de Alec dentro de su pecho. Antes de que Alec pudiera escapar, otro demonio apareció delante de él y lo tiró al suelo, con tan mala suerte que su cabeza cayó encima de una piedra puntiaguda. Lo último que vio antes de desmayarse, a parte del demonio abalanzándose sobre él, fue la cara de Magnus, sonriéndole dulcemente.

En el sueño, Alec estaba en un bosque repleto de arces, como los que había al lado del loft de Magnus. De repente, enfrente de él, apareció el brujo. Pero no estaba igual que siempre. Estaba serio, no parecía el mismo. Alec fue hacia él para abrazarle, pero este se apartó.

-¿Qué te pasa Magnus?

-No me amas, lo sé. No hace falta que finjas- dijo Magnus enfadado

-¿Qué?

-Lo he dado todo por ti, todo, y tú no me has dado ni un mísero "te quiero". Alec, está decidido, esto se acaba aquí. No quiero volver a verte.

El corazón de Alec se rompió nada más escuchar esas palabras y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas.

-¡No, Magnus! Por favor, no me dejes. Te necesito. Voy a cambiar, lo prometo, pero por favor, no me dejes.

-Lo siento- el brujo se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al Nefilim- Adiós Alexander- y empezó a caminar, alejándose de Alec.

-¡Magnus no te vayas! Por favor, vuelve. ¡Magnus!

Alec despertó de golpe. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba en la enfermería del Instituto. Por la ventana vio que ya era de día. Se tocó la cara. Estaba mojada. Había estado llorando en sueños. Intentó levantarse, pero un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza se lo impidió. Volvió a recostarse en la cama, intentando recordar lo que había pasado, sin éxito. De repente la puerta se abrió e Isabelle entró en la habitación.

-¡Alec!- al ver a su hermano despierto fue corriendo hacia él para abrazarle- ¡Por fin te despiertas!

-Ah, ah,... Isabelle cuidado, me haces daño...

Isabelle se separó de su hermano y le miró enfadada.

-Pues te aguantas. Te mereces eso y mucho más por el susto que nos hemos llevado todos por tu culpa. Si Jace no hubiera aparecido, ahora mismo estarías muerto.

Al escuchar esto, Alec recordó lo sucedido de golpe. Callejón, demonio, cuchillo serafín, otro demonio, fuerte dolor en la cabeza y oscuridad.

-¡¿Pero a quién se le ocurre ir a un lugar, que sabe que está repleto de demonios, sin ningún tipo de runa?!-siguió Isabelle- ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?!

-Lo siento Izzy... ¿Jace está bien?

Isabelle suspiró. Alec siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por él mismo.

-Sí, tranquilo. Al contrario que tú, él si estaba equipado- Izzy se sentó al lado de su hermano- Sigo sin entender que hacías por aquella zona...

-Isabelle- la interrumpió Alec- Estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza. Ahora no tengo ganas de seguir escuchando tus reproches. Por favor déjame solo.

-Está bien, me iré. Pero cuando te recuperes pienso seguir con mi interrogatorio- Izzy se acercó a él y lo abrazó suavemente- me alegra que estés bien- Alec le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana y le besó en la mejilla.

Después de que Isabelle saliera de la habitación, Alec se recostó en la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sobretodo la parte del pecho, y él estaba seguro de que ese dolor no era por el demonio. La pesadilla que había tenido hace unos minutos seguía afectándole. ¿Y si Magnus le dejaba? No, no podría soportarlo. No podría soportar el mismo dolor que había sentido en la pesadilla todos los días. Era demasiado para él. ¿Y si hubiera muerto sin decirle a Magnus lo que verdaderamente sentía? ¿Sin enfrentarse a su familia? Nunca experimentaría la sensación de estar con su pareja en la calle sin el miedo a que alguien les viera. Nunca experimentaría la sensación de despertarse todas las mañanas al lado de su novio. Nunca podría sentir lo que todas las parejas sienten. Alec notó como las lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

No. No podía permitirse morir sin sentir todas esas cosas. No podía. Miró al techo y se secó las lágrimas con la mano. Ya estaba cansado de llorar, de lamentarse siempre por lo mismo. Siempre presumía de sus 18 años, de que era un adulto, pero en las situaciones difíciles se comportaba como un niño malcriado. Ya era hora de enfrentarse a su familia y de explicarles lo que verdaderamente sentía.

De repente, empezó a escuchar unos pasos que rápidamente se acercaban a la puerta. Poco después, esta se abrió y apareció la persona que menos esperaba ver en el instituto.

-¡Alec! ¡Por Lilith, estás bien!- Magnus se acercó rápidamente al Nefilim y le abrazó con fuerza.

Magnus estaba diferente, no parecía el Magnus de siempre. No estaba maquillado y no llevaba purpurina. Daba la sensación de que la ropa que llevaba se la había puesto al azar. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos. Había estado llorando. Alec no sabía que decir. Nunca había visto a Magnus en ese estado. Él siempre estaba feliz, lleno de vitalidad. Parecía imposible que la persona que le estaba abrazando con tanta ansia fuera Magnus. Pero sí, era él. El brujo se separó un poco y puso sus manos en las mejillas de Alec.

-¡Alec, que susto me has dado! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? ¿Qué querías? ¿Qué te mataran?

-Yo... Magnus, lo siento. No me di cuenta de por donde caminaba. Estaba concentrado en mis problemas y... lo siento.

Magnus sonrió.

-Da igual Alec. Lo importante es que estás sano y salvo- Magnus acarició la mejilla de Alec con su pulgar- No sabes el miedo que he pasado. Cuando me enteré de lo que te había sucedido, no pude evitar pensar en que te había perdido para siempre, que ya no volvería a verte- la voz de Magnus se rompió- Alec si te perdiera, yo... no sé lo que haría. No sé qué sería de mí sin ti.

Magnus agachó la cabeza. No quería que Alec le viera llorar.

-Magnus- el Nefilim levantó la barbilla de su novio, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos- Lo siento mucho de vedad.

-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta que te disculp...

-No- le interrumpió Alec- Magnus, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que siento mucho lo que te he hecho. Lo que has tenido que aguantar todo este tiempo por culpa de mis inseguridades. Es que tenía miedo, Magnus. Tenía miedo de arriesgarme a la posibilidad de que las personas a las que más quiero me apartasen de su lado. No podría soportar el desprecio de mi familia. Y todo, por una relación que a lo mejor no iba a durar mucho... Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tampoco podría soportar una vida sin ti. Me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres una de las personas más asombrosas que he conocido nunca, y sería un imbécil si te dejara escapar. Quiero estar contigo, Magnus. No sé cómo reaccionará mi familia, ni sé si vamos a durar mucho, pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme en esta relación. Porque... porque, Magnus te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo. Más de lo que podría haberme imaginado.

Magnus estaba en estado de shock. Todavía estaba asimilando todo lo que Alec le acababa de soltar. Su corazón pasó de estar completamente hundido, a rebosar de felicidad. No le salían las palabras. Lo único que pudo hacer para contestar a la declaración de Alec fue abalanzarse sobre él, tumbarle en la cama y besarle. Besarle hasta que los dos se quedaron sin aire y tuvieron que separarse unos milímetros.

-Alec no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al decirme todo esto. Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba de verdad.

Alec sonrió

-Yo también necesitaba quitarme este miedo de encima. Por ti, porque odio hacerte sufrir; pero principalmente por mí, porque no puedo seguir ocultándole a mis padres la verdad.

Magnus, que había estado encima de Alec, se acostó a su lado y Alec apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Magnus lo rodeó con los brazos y le besó la frente.

-¿Sabes? Me alegra que ese demonio me atacara.

Magnus le miró extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no me hubiera atacado, no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero y de que no quiero perderte por nada del mundo.

-Pero por culpa de ese demonio has estado a punto de morir... ¿aún así te alegras de que te haya atacado?

Alec miró a Magnus y le dio un corto beso en los labios

-Aún así.

-Pues me alegro de que gracias a este "pequeño" accidente te hayas dado cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mí. Algo bueno teníamos que sacar de todo esto ¿no? Aunque haya pasado las horas más duras de mi vida...

Alec se incorporó un poco y le preguntó preocupado

-¿Tan mal lo has pasado?

-Alec, pensaba que ibas a morir. Que ya no volvería a verte, ni a besarte, ni a estar contigo...

-Lo siento, Magnus. Lo siento mucho. No pensaba que...

-Alexander- interrumpió el brujo- Deja de disculparte por todo. Tú no tienes la culpa de que el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn acaparara toda tu mente. La culpa es mía por ser tan absolutamente atractivo.

Alec no pudo evitar reír. Magnus volvía a ser el de siempre. El hombre del que estaba completamente enamorado.

-También eres muy modesto, que no se te olvide.

El Nefilim besó a Magnus mientras se ponía encima de él.

-Te quiero, Gran Brujo de Brooklyn- dijo Alec dándole otro beso

Magnus rió.

-Y yo a ti, cazador de sombras sexy.

Y así se quedaron, entre risas; besándose, acariciándose y disfrutando el uno del otro. No sin antes haber atrancado la puerta con un hechizo para que nadie les molestara.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec corría. Corría lo más rápido que podía. Tenía que ir a ver a Magnus para contarle las nuevas noticias. Un coche estuvo a punto de atropellarle, pero no le importó, solo quería llegar cuanto antes al loft de Magnus. Cuando por fin llegó a la puerta del edificio de su novio, estuvo a punto de llamar al timbre, pero recordó que Magnus le había dado la llave de su loft. Cuando la sacó y abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír. Su relación con el brujo iba perfectamente. Últimamente se veía con Magnus todos los días. A veces solo era durante unos minutos, pero siempre procuraba estar con él el mayor tiempo posible. Eran muy felices juntos, y ahora, con lo que acababa de pasar hace tan solo unas horas, todo sería mucho mejor.

Cuando subió las escaleras y llegó al piso de su novio, se encontró con que Magnus estaba en la puerta hablando con una chica. Ella estaba cerca de Magnus, demasiado. Con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara y tocándose el pelo. Al ver que la puerta del piso de al lado estaba abierta, supuso que era la vecina vampira de Magnus. Pero, ¿qué hacía esa hablando tan acaramelada con Magnus? Alec no iba a permitir que una vampira se acercara tanto a su novio...

-¡Magnus, cariño!- dijo Alec apartando a la chica y besando al brujo- Tengo que contarte una cos... ah, hola- saludó Alec a la chica, fingiendo que no se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando- Perdón, ¿interrumpo algo?

-No interrumpes nada, Alec- dijo Magnus, besando la mejilla del Nefilim.

-Tranquilo, yo ya me iba... Adiós.

-Adiós- se despidió Alec, son una falsa sonrisa.

Alec y Magnus entraron al loft y se volvieron a besar.

-Alec, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

-¿A qué ha venido el qué?- dijo Alec, separándose de Magnus

-Pues la forma en la que has echado a mi vecina. No has sido muy educado Alexander.

-¿Por qué? Se lo merecía. ¿Has visto cómo te miraba? Solo le faltaba lanzarse sobre ti y comerte la boca. ¿Te crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados al ver eso? ¡Pues no!- dijo Alec enfadado.

Magnus estaba asombrado de cómo había cambiado Alec. Antes, cuando estaban a solas, hasta le daba vergüenza llamarle "cielo" o "cariño". Y ahora le acababa de dar un beso delante una desconocida. Increíble.

-Ay, Alec. Me encanta que te pongas celoso- dijo Magnus, abrazándole- Aunque no tengas motivo alguno para hacerlo. Ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti.

Al escuchar esto, Alec sonrió.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo. No me gustaría que nadie se interpusiera en nuestra relación.

-No te preocupes Alec- dijo Magnus, acariciando la mejilla del Nefilim- Nadie nos separará.-

Magnus se acercó más a Alec y le besó en los labios. Cuando se separaron, el brujo le dedicó una sonrisa a su novio y se sentó en el sofá, mientras decía:

-Además, no creo que tengas que volver a preocuparte por ella. Estoy seguro de que le ha quedado bastante claro que no tiene ninguna posibilidad conmigo.

-Eso espero. Pero vamos a dejar de hablar de ella. Te tengo que dar una gran noticia- Alec si quitó la chaqueta y se sentó al lado de Magnus.

-¿Qué? ¿Por fin has decidido tirar toda tu ropa y seguir mis consejos de moda?

Alec rió.

-No, eso nunca va a pasar Magnus.

-¿No? Pues que lástima, estarías guapísimo con una camiseta de Pilifergar, mi tienda favorita. Su lema es: Con purpurina, todo es mejor.

-Magnus- dijo Alec cortante- escúchame, por favor- el Nefilim se acercó más a Magnus y dijo, con una sonrisa en la cara- Ya le he dicho a mi familia que estoy saliendo contigo.

Magnus se quedó paralizado.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo se lo han tomado?

-Bueno, tardarán en asimilarlo. Pero yo creo que lo acabaran aceptando. Saben que soy feliz contigo, asique…

Magnus no sabía que decir. Había esperado ese momento tanto tiempo que no se lo creía.

-E-Entonces, ¿ya podemos estar juntos oficialmente? ¿Ya puedo salir a la calle y gritar que amo a Alec Lightwood?

-Sí, Magnus.

El brujo no pudo aguantar más, y se lanzó sobre Alec, besándole apasionadamente.

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de oírte decir eso- dijo Magnus, entre besos.

Alec pasó las manos por la nuca de Magnus y le acercó más a él. El brujo bajó por el cuello de Alec, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas por donde se posaban sus labios. Alec gimió y empezó a levantar la camisa de su novio para quitársela.

-Espera un momento- dijo Magnus, volviendo a colocarse la camisa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Antes de pasar a mayores me gustaría hacer algo.

Y al decir esto, se levantó del sofá y fue hacia la ventana. Se arregló un poco el pelo, la abrió, carraspeó y gritó, alzando los brazos:

-¡AMO A ALEC LIGHTWOOOOOD!

-¡MAGNUS!- gritó Alec dirigiéndose a su novio, mientras sus mejillas adoptaban un rojo nunca antes visto.

Magnus cerró la ventana y miró a Alec con una sonrisa en la cara.

-No sabes lo a gusto que me he quedado...

-Estás loco Magnus. Pensaba que lo de gritar que me amas lo decías figuradamente.

-Pues ya ves que no.

Magnus se acercó a su novio, y le abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué te pasa, Magnus? Estás más eufórico de lo normal.

-No es euforia. Es felicidad. Estoy feliz, muy feliz.

Alec rió.

-Yo también estoy feliz de que podamos estar juntos, sin escondernos. Ya no volveré a ocultar lo nuestro, te lo prometo.

-Por eso mismo, porque estoy orgulloso de lo que has hecho, te mereces un premio.

-¿Un premio? ¿Cuál?

-Tener al Gran Brujo de Brooklyn a tu disposición todo el día.

Y nada más decir esto chasqueó los dedos y, de repente, los dos estaban en la habitación de Magnus, a oscuras.

-Bien Lightwood, tú decides: ¿prefieres que te haga el amor a oscuras o ilumino la habitación?

-Pues yo diría que un par de velas no estarían mal. Es romántico, ¿no crees?

-Lo que usted ordene- Magnus volvió a chasquear los dedos y aparecieron velas encendidas por toda la habitación- Y ahora- susurró Magnus, mientras tiraba a Alec a la cama- relájate y disfruta.

Y así, durante varias horas, lo único que se escuchó en el loft de Magnus Bane fueron gemidos y gritos de placer.


End file.
